Flood City Kennels
A dog breeder located in the flooded downtown ruins of Seattle, Flood City trains guard and attack dogs for the highest bidder. Originally servicing the King’s Council, the kennel would eventually do business with all comers. History Flood City was initially founded to settle a drunken wager, with a trio of raiders each claiming to be able to train the best attack dogs. One of them call Chaming, would set out and find an abandoned loading yard which he would wall-up with debris, and bring several cages to. Next he set off to gather dogs, and bring in a diverse pack of them, gathering mongrels from downtown to the Western Slants. He would then connect the Cages to breed the hounds, feeding them with mirelurk hatchlings from nearby nests. The high-protein diet would make it's way into the milk and the pups would grow large as a result, and Chaming would pair them into opposite-sex couples, and began training over the next few months, dispatching the parents after the pups reached six-months. By this time he trained the pairs to respond to his voice, and to attack dummies. As the year deadline grew near, he would take his entire pack and bring them to a mirelurk nest, setting them on the fish monsters as their last test. Having surveyed this nest, Chaming knew that it would only contain two hunters at that point in the day, but the two would tear through his pack before they were finally brought down. Chaming would bring the surviving hounds back and bandage their wounds, allowing them to heal before he meet his compatriots again. When the trio re-met and released their dogs, Chaming's would quickly kill the other dogs, winning their owner his bet. For his prize, he would convince his fellows to work for him raising dogs, as Chaming saw the value the beasts had. After that Flood City Kennels was officially founded, with the dogs tested in various nests before being sold to the King's Council. While initially sold just to their friends and associates, other raiders and crews would see the dogs' skill, and order some for themselves. These orders would occupy them for years, with the other raiders voicing the idea of expansion, but Chaming would point out that they already had some trouble handling their packs, which varied in size between 38 and 60 dogs. They would be forced to hire two of their friends in 2260 after a large litter, and the new pair had to constantly hunt 'lurks to supply food for the dogs. This group would be whittled down to eighteen by the summer of 2261, but the extra hands would be retained to bring in food and new dogs. The training course was expanded in 2265 to give the dogs more experience inside of buildings, and to be more aggressive against certain targets. The latter, brought about by the increasing Badlanders presence in the city, would differ between dogs, but they would show increased skill navigating buildings. Flood City would be approached by other groups about ordering some dogs, but would refuse for the time. The kennel would complete their back orders and capture new breeders in 2267, and began to raise new litters, which were used to clear nearby nests, as the 'lurks were growing aggressive. Flood City would capture three additional breeders to help keep up with the orders they forsaw, though they never materialized. Having excess dogs by 2273, the trainers would think of good ways to bring in extra income and reduce their dog surplus; dog fights. These proved good sport and brought in plenty of caps, but would be stopped two years later because the dogs became hostile towards the new pups, Chaming would break his rule about selling outside the Council in 2278, selling several dogs to The Block after three slow years. This would filter back to the council who had Chaming killed as a result, but left the rest of the Kennel alone. Now free of any obligations, the remaining trainers would sell to all takers for the next five years, until Mirelurks put a stop to their prosperity. Having grown aggressive over the decades from harassments. the lurks would attack the kennel and kill many dogs before being brought down. The kennel is starting to recover, but still plans to purge the nests in pay-back. Aiding in this recovery is an order from Summer Camp in 2284, despite the severing of sponsorship from the council, the training camp wanted two-dozen dogs a year, as they planned to go through them. This has kept the kennel busy, but has also pushed back their revenge on the mirelurks, which is forgotten about after several drinks and hits anyway. Activities & Interests Flood City is constantly raising and training dogs, as well as capturing new ones for genetic diversity. After training, the dogs are sold and the cycle repeats. Category:Raiders Category:Sites Category:Cascadia